


Cúmplices na Ruína

by themoonylupin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonylupin/pseuds/themoonylupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles venceram a guerra, mas podiam ouvir as gargalhadas de Eros em algum lugar. Tinham ambos fracassado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cúmplices na Ruína

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet escrita para Fernanda Monteiro através do PFF.

O céu estava dividido. De um lado a imensidão azul-petróleo que lentamente ganhava espaço, pontilhada de esferas brilhantes; do outro uma confusão de nuvens e pedaços do empíreo cristalino que terminavam num degradê alaranjado atrás das montanhas. O cenário todo parecia a pintura de um artista depressivo onde um mar revoltoso e suas ondas de escuridão engoliam toda a esperança do mundo.

Sentado na ponta do penhasco, seus pés balançando na face do abismo, Nico pensou que aquilo servia de metáfora para várias coisas — a cisão entre os deuses do Olimpo e a outra batalha que ocorria naquele momento em seu cérebro, cujos sussurros, apesar de seus esforços constantes para ignorá-los, permaneciam chamando sua atenção para um problema que o rapaz considerava frívolo. Ainda assim, di Angelo não podia controlar os poderes do amor (e, nesse caso, o sentido era literal), como Eros havia dito; qualquer desfecho para aquela história seria contraproducente e o levaria à derrota.

O que eles não esperavam era que Nico, apesar da pouca idade, já tinha há muito se acostumado com o fracasso.

O farfalhar suspeito de pés se arrastando às suas costas denunciou a presença de outra pessoa. Ele olhou através dos ombros e encontrou um garoto subindo lentamente a encosta. Vestia jeans surradas, com manchas de terra nos joelhos, a camiseta do acampamento pendurada no torso suado e bronzeado. Mantinha no rosto uma expressão que podia ser de dor e cansaço; seus olhos, no entanto, continuavam anunciando aquela mesma malícia infantil que o incomodava.

— Parece que não consegui ser silencioso — disse, sentando-se sem ser convidado.

— Você nunca é, Valdez.

Leo Valdez era tão discreto quanto um hecatônquiro em roupas de banho.

Nico permaneceu deitado de olhos fechados, sentindo aquele desconforto mental que acontecia quando alguém o observava, esperando pacientemente a ocasião em que seu silêncio seria quebrado, o que não demorou a acontecer. A voz arrastada saiu mais próxima do que esperava. Ele sentiu a respiração quente em seu pescoço.

— Sobre Percy...

— Eu não quero falar sobre Percy — ele encarou o outro. — Eu não quero falar sobre nada, Valdez.

Aquele assunto ainda o afetava como a queimação da pele em carne viva. Percy. Jason deixando escapar seu segredo. Os olhares de todos. Vergonha. Nico tinha sumido do acampamento durante um ano inteiro e voltado só havia uma semana. O filho de Poseidon ainda tinha tentado falar com ele — ou no mínimo demonstrara aquela intenção —, mas ele fora mais rápido e escapara. Aquilo tudo era muito recente.

Nico sabia que Leo não tinha a intenção de irritá-lo. Na verdade, o que o irritava no garoto era exatamente essa capacidade de ser leviano com piadas e comentários descabidos nos momentos mais inesperados, essa veia pulsante de inabilidade social. De certa forma eram parecidos, embora Nico preferisse lidar com as pessoas de outra forma. Geralmente as ignorando e rechaçando, como tentava fazer agora.

Leo piscou, seus grandes cílios batendo bem próximos, os olhos brilhando de forma suspeita. Ele soltou o ar de seus pulmões num suspiro profundo e, virando o rosto e simulando a intenção de se levantar, voltou-se para Nico rapidamente e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Nico gelou. Ainda teve tempo de ver o pedaço de um sorriso enquanto o filho de Hefesto corria.

E agora mais  _essa_.

Ele deitou-se novamente, a grama pinicando suas costas.

"Hades, você é o pior pai de todos."

Ficou remoendo seu azar enquanto o céu finalmente se tornava negro e as sombras engoliam tudo completamente.


End file.
